


drunk or not

by Kierensczerny



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierensczerny/pseuds/Kierensczerny
Summary: Vilde wants talk things through with Eva. Every time they've kissed either of them have blamed it on being drunk. This time they're not.





	

_Halla! :) Wanna come over?_

Vilde hesitated before she sent it to Eva. They had been friends for a year and a half, but now she wanted to clear things out. This time she didn’t want the usual hangout. The one where all five of the girls hung out and ate dinner. She hadn’t invited any of the others this time.

She startled when the phone gave out the message sound. The lock screen showed a reply from Eva.

_Jaaa. Will be there in 15. :)_

Of course she would come over. Eva would always meet her when Vilde asked. Yet Vilde sighed of relief. She lay down on her back in her bed. What was she gonna do when Eva got there? Confront her? Confront what? She couldn’t just ask her if any of those kisses had meant anything to her. All of those times they had blamed it on the alcohol.

_Eva and I make out sometimes, but the feelings that arise don’t necessarily mean that you’re a lesbian._

She had said that to Noora last semester. _What feelings?_ Eva had questioned. _Turned on_. Eva hadn’t said anything to that.

Vilde looked around her room. Clothes were neatly folded over a chair and she had vacuumed earlier that day. Old water bottles stood on her nightstand. Hastily she picked up the water bottles and put them in the kitchen. Her parents and little sister wouldn’t come home from their holiday trip until the next day. Vilde would take care of it until then. She took two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of white wine from her mother’s wine collection and hoped she wouldn’t notice.

On the way back to her room she stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway. Should she fix the lip gloss? Let out her hair? She didn’t get the time to fix any of that because she heard knocks from the door. Quickly she put the glasses and bottle in her bedroom before she went to the door. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath and put on a nervous smile. At last she opened the door and saw Eva. A smile spread on Eva’s face that made Vilde all jittery inside. She was wearing a leather jacket and a knitted scarf. An outfit she had worn before and Vilde loved.  
 “Hey, Vilde”, Eva said and went inside. Under the jacket Eva wore a simple black tank top that fit tight against her body. Vilde swallowed heavily and helped her hang up the jacket. It was a good opportunity to turn away and take another breath which she had been holding for a while.  
Vilde saw Eva looking around the house. She picked up a book from a table and flipped through the pages.  
 “I don’t think I’ve been here for like half a year. Unless you count that time when we and the others were here on our way home after that party at Sara’s”, Eva said. She walked into the kitchen and Vilde was close behind. Vilde did remember that time. For more reasons than being the first time Eva had been there. Eva continued, “But we were so drunk that time so don’t know if that counts.”

_It had been a week after Eva and P-Chris were officially over. If they could be when they hadn’t even been officially together. Eva had seen Chris go home with another girl. She hadn’t said anything about it, but Vilde could see how much it hurt her. Right after Eva had said she was feeling tired and they decided to leave the party. That was when they went to Vilde’s. Chris and Noora were on the toilet, Chris on the second floor, Noora on the first. Sana was sitting in the living room and was reading a book. That left Vilde alone with Eva in the kitchen. Eva was drinking water to try to ease the oncoming hangover. Vilde knew it was going to be a bad one because Eva had drunk a lot and even more after she had seen Chris with that girl._   
_“Are you okay?” Vilde had asked. Eva was hovering over the sink with her head down. Her hair was hiding her face from where Vilde stood next to her._   
_Eva didn’t move as she answered. “Yeah, totally.”_   
_Vilde knew that was a lie, but she didn’t push. Instead she moved closer. Her eyes lay steadily on the strands of hair covering Eva’s face. She must have been a little drunk herself because she was usually not as brave. As she got closer she pushed back a strand of hair to reveal Eva’s face. She wasn’t crying as Vilde had thought. Instead her eyes almost looked empty or at most pondering. As she felt Vilde’s fingertips against her cheek she turned slightly towards her. All Vilde could think of was how beautiful her eyes were. How kissable her lips were. Vilde noticed her hand was still curled around her neck._   
_“ Vilde”, Eva whispered and glanced down at her lips. That was all Vilde needed to lean in and let their lips touch. The kiss was sloppy and tasted of beer. Vilde had never been a fan of the drink until now. Her other hand reached up to Eva’s shoulder to pull her closer._   
_Eva was kissing back. When Vilde stopped to breathe Eva kissed her neck. It sent tingles all over her body and did not help with her breathing. Eva brought her hands under Vilde’s shirt and pulled her even closer. They kissed again with a slight urgency in their moves._   
_Suddenly they could hear somebody clear her throat by the doorway and they sprang apart. They turned their heads to the source of the sound and saw Noora. A small smile was tugged at her red painted lips._   
_Eva had spoken first. “Oh, hey, Noora.” She had put on a wide smile and laughed in between the words.” I’m so drunk right now. I really need to go home.”_   
_“Hmm, okay”, Noora had said. Vilde had never met anybody who could make words drip of skepticism like hers did._

That was the last time they had been there. The day after Eva had talked about how drunk she was and couldn’t remember a thing. As they now went into the kitchen Vilde didn’t miss how Eva glanced at the sink.  
 Vilde decided it was time to interrupt the awkward silence. “My room is this way.” She led the way down the hallway and into the room. As they got there Eva sat down on her bed and Vilde felt lost as of where she should sit. She could sit on her chair, but when they were with the others they all used to share one bed. It would seem weird if she sat in a chair two metres away. Still Vilde felt too nervous to sit down next to Eva.  
 Instead she stood there quietly. She hadn’t planned this far.  
 “Do you want some wine?” she finally said and gestured at the nightstand where the white wine and glasses were.  
 “Yeah, that’d be great.”  
 At last Vilde sat down next to Eva on the bed to pour up the wine. She handed Eva one of the glasses and took a sip of her own.  
 “Wanna see a movie?”  
 “Yeah.”

Vilde got up again to fetch her computer and opened Netflix. They made themselves comfortable in the bed. The bed was too narrow for them not to touch and Vilde could feel her heartbeat fasten. Vilde let Eva choose the movie and paid little attention to it. All she could think of was the places where they touched. Their elbows. Shoulders. Knees.

Vilde took another sip of her wine. This was a bad idea. But now she had invited Eva and she had decided she needed to end this. She needed to know. She shifted herself closer to Eva. If she noticed she didn’t show it. Her eyes stayed on the screen. Vilde glanced at her. She brought a hand to Eva’s neck and she told herself it was only her imagination, but she could swear Eva leant into her touch. _Did she dare go any further?_ Vilde asked herself. _You can blame it on the wine. Like every time before_.

She put her other hand on Eva’s arm. She looked for any signs that she had gone too far but found none. This time Eva had glanced back at her, but soon looked back at the screen again. Okay, this is it. Vilde quickly put away the computer and flipped a leg over Eva’s in a position that made her straddle the girl. Eva’s eyes were wide of confusion as she cupped her face and kissed her. It was desperate at first, then she slowed down. Searched for a reaction from her friend. She didn’t know if it was another imagination, but it felt like she kissed her back. Then Eva brought her hands up to Vilde’s hips. Not to push her away, but to bring her closer.

_This is it._

Vilde could feel every inch of Eva’s body. Her fingertips on her hips. Her shoulderblades under Vilde’s hands. Her lips. Vilde stopped for a second to breathe. For a moment she glanced at Eva’s eyes. They were open and stared into Vilde’s. Feeling a bit embarrassed Vilde looked away. That was when she saw the wine she had given Eva. She hadn’t even tasted it. Then they couldn’t blame it on being drunk. Vilde looked back into Eva’s eyes. They were filled with lust. Eva brought her hands behind Vilde’s neck and brought her closer again.

Vilde’s hands traveled under Eva’s black tank top. With a swift motion she took it off. Eva started unbuttoning Vilde’s blouse when she stopped her.  
Vilde leaned back and looked at Eva. The girl looked up at her with questioning eyes.  
 “We aren’t drunk”, Vilde said.  
 Eva looked confused. “No.”  
 “What I mean is, we aren’t doing this because we are drunk.”  
 It looked like it was only now Eva thought about it. “No, we aren’t.”  
 “Do you…do you like girls, Eva?”  
 Eva looked hesitant. Her eyes traveled over Vilde’s body.  
 “I think so.” She swallowed heavily. “Do you?”  
 Vilde didn’t say anything, but leaned in to kiss her again instead. Eva continued unbuttoning her shirt and it was soon on the floor.  
 Vilde kissed her down her neck and between her breasts. Eva let out a moan from the back of her throat and Vilde smiled against her skin.

_Finally, this is it._

***

She woke up to red strands tickling her face. With sleepiness still pressuring down her eyelids she opened them. Eva was lying next to her. Her left arm was hugging Vilde tight to her body. Her eyes were still closed and her breath was slow and even. Vilde pushed back a strand that was lying across Eva’s face. She kept stroking her hair when Eva started opening her eyes.  
 “Good morning”, Vilde whispered.  
 Eva looked at her for moment, but closed her eyes soon again and smiled.

“Honey, are you up?” Vilde’s mother called out from outside her door.  
 “ _Faen_.”  
 “Did you just swear?” Eva mumbled tiredly. “You never swear.”  
 “My mom is here.”  
 Eva’s eyes shot open and stared at Vilde.  
 “ _Shit_! What do we do?” she whispered. Obviously it wouldn’t be anything weird with seeing one of her friends sleep over, but this friend was naked. And her hair was a mess from having Vilde’s hands in it.  
 “Quick, put on a shirt.” Vilde got to her feet and put on the closest clothes she got and threw a shirt in Eva’s direction.  
 “Honey?” her mother called out again and opened the door this time.  
 They had put on their clothes just in time.  
 Her mother’s eyes found Eva who sat up in bed with one of Vilde’s shirts on.  
 “Oh, hello. Are you having a sleepover?”  
 Vilde could feel herself blush. “Uh, yes.” They were quiet and Vilde remembered they had probably never met. “Eva, this is my mom, Marie. Mom, this is Eva.”  
 “Nice to meet you, Eva. We just got back and are making breakfast and wondered if you wanted anything.”  
 “I’m good. Eva?”  
 Eva looked dazed and Vilde had to push at her shoulder to get her to pay attention. “What?”  
 “My mom asked if you wanted something for breakfast.”  
 “Oh. No, thanks.”  
 “Well, tell me if you need anything”, her mom said and was on her way out as she stopped. Her eyes went in the bed’s direction. “Is that my wine?”  
 Vilde’s eyes glanced at the untouched glasses of wine. “Um, yes. Sorry I didn’t ask, but…”  
 “You know you're not 18 yet, but at least that is alcohol free wine.”  
 As soon as she left the room they both exhaled and fell down on the bed. With one look at each other they broke into laughter.  
 “I’m sorry for that”, Vilde said. “I forgot they were coming home today. I should have locked the door.  
 “Don’t worry. My mom once came into my room when Jonas was there and I pushed him onto the floor to hide him. This was much better.”  
 Their laughter eventually died down and they looked at each other. Eva caressed Vilde’s cheek. Her eyes were fixed on Vilde’s lips.  
 “So”, Eva said softly and swallowed, “you like girls.”  
 “I like you.”  
 “I’m a girl.”  
 “I know”, Vilde said and smiled. “And you, you like girls?”  
 They had asked each other this last night, but that was between kisses and caresses. Vilde wanted to know for sure this time that Eva wouldn’t blame this on something other than attraction.  
 Eva looked into her eyes. “I like girls…and boys, but at the moment”, she said and shifted closer, “only one girl.” She leaned in and kissed her. Unlike the desperate kisses the night before this was slow and comforting. Way too soon according to Vilde they broke apart.  
 “We’re not drunk”, Vilde whispered and giggled.  
 Eva looked up at the ceiling and laughed. When she got quiet again she turned back to Vilde and lay a hand on her neck to pull her closer. She leaned their foreheads together. They were so close that Vilde could feel Eva’s breaths against her lips.  
 “Doesn’t matter if I’m drunk or not. I always want to kiss you.”


End file.
